1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic control apparatus and, more particularly, to novel and highly-effective apparatus for controlling the power supply to electronic circuitry such as a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in many countries to equip a television receiver with a remote controller. To facilitate remote control, the television receiver incorporates a microcomputer powered selectively by a main power supply or a standby (backup) power supply. Despite the provision of a standby power supply, power interruptions can occur that, though too brief to be detected by the unaided senses, are capable nevertheless of placing the microcomputer in an abnormal operating state.
Various proposals in the prior art for remedying this problem have proved unsatisfactory because of increased manufacturing expense and inconvenience to users.